Dreadnoks Completely Fail to Notice Joe Infiltrators
Log Title: Dreadnoks Completely Fail to Notice Joe Infiltrators Characters: Buzzer, Cobra Troopers, Road Pig, Scarlett, Temera Location: Santa Morena, Colombia Year: 2008 TP: Category:Logs As Logged by Buzzer - Monday, November 10, 2008, 9:15 PM ---- Santa Morena This long valley in the Andes Mountains, in the southern region of the Eastern Cordillera, was once host to a small farming community and the home of various drug cartels. However, it would appear that someone has recently moved in and leveled a very large portion of rainforest, sculpting the regin for their own purpose. Endless spans of rainforest have been torn away, leaving a very rocky region in its place, with steep slopes and scorched undergrowth. Many portions of this region have been flattened and leveled, providing an adequate region for a military base. A thick wall has been constructed all around the main buildings, allowing sentries to walk between the stretches of razorwire, with the outter perimeters constantly patrolled by agile HISS tanks. Formations of troops march through the streets and paths of the base, both paved and unpaved. In the very center of these buildings, flying from a tall pole, is a black flag with a red Cobra insignia. On the northern end is a fully functioning airstrip, clearly designed to facilitate large aircraft as well as fighter jets. Along the eastern edge of the base runs the Magdalena river, with a complete dock constructed to facilitate seafaring vehicles. Buzzer is off to the side of one of the main thoroughfares, working on his chainsaw. Buzzer ---- A man of indeterminate age, Buzzer could be anywhere from mid-thirties to his early fifties. His blond hair is pulled back in a ponytail, emphasizing a receeding hairline. Mirrored aviator shades hide his eyes, making it harder to tell exactly how old he is. He's dressed in a plain grey T-shirt, jeans so well worn they're almost white in places, and a pair of motorcycle boots and a leather motorcycle jacket that are also well-worn, as if they've been used for their intended purpose, rather than as a fashion statement. ---- Road Pig can be seen trudging down the dirt road, he drags that giantic sledgehammer of his behind him like a dead body, "Don't know why I have to be out here away from my dear Zarana'a graces.. but if this be her wishes.. I her humble servant will obey," he mutters to himself or the imaginary friend. Buzzer looks up, as he can both hear and smell Road Pig coming from quite a ways away. Scarlett and Temera slowly move into the town, on the look out for a couple of Cobras they can steal a Uniform or two from, so they can sneak into the Base. Scarlett turns to Temera, and says softly, "Avoid the Civilians, they don't need to know we are here." Temera slips quietly behind Scarlett, nodding very quietly. "I realize..." Most of the 'civilians' have a slightly off feel, as if they might not be native to this area after all. Buzzer rolls his eyes at Road Pig's approach. "Oh, brother," he mutters to himself. "My favourite 'Nok." Road Pig lumbers his way towards Buzzer and looks down at the man, "You're here too?" He blinks and sighs, "I'm thirsty.. you don't happen to have a grape soda on ya do you?" then he looks out at uhh.. the pretty fluffy clouds as he wasn't told what to be on the look out for. Buzzer closes up the cover on his chainsaw, and hoists it over his shoulder. "Yes, you cretinous baffoon, I am 'ere as well. And, no, I don't 'ave any grape soda... not that I'd be likely to share it with you if I 'ad some." Scarlett moves up a street, watching for the Viper or Cobra Trooper 'of her dreams' to walk by. Someone tall, but thin, with smallish feet, for herself. Formations of troops march through the streets and paths of the base, and scores of single agents zip back and forth, on some urgent business or another. The pickings are ripe, as well as the opportunity for discovery. Road Pig stands up straigh and hoists his enormous weaponb onto his shoulder, quite the imposing figure. He frowns down at Buzzer, "Don't think yous can use big words on me and expect me not to know what it means." He blarts out, "You don't want to bring out dat nasty ole Road Pig do you? Cause I smash your face in!!" The giant bellows and quite possibly ruins any chance of stealth that the Dreadnoks had. Temera quietly follows behind Scarlett, cocking her head and watching some of the troops moving. She frowns just slightly. Buzzer smirks. "Oh, stow it, Road Pig." He doesn't seem intimidated, having been dealing with Donald/Road Pig for years now. Scarlett sees a couple of ripe targets, and smiles. She nudges Temera, and begins to move after the targets. She moves as quietly as she can. Temera slips quietly behind Scarlett, trying to be careful and move quietly as well, as much as possible. Buzzer says, "You don't want me to tell your precious Zarana that you've been behaving badly, now, do you?" He keeps his finger resting lightly on the trigger-start of his chainsaw, but otherwise doesn't look too concerned about the lumbering hulk threatening him. Scarlett stumbles over something hidden in the road. She hits her knee on the ground, and grunts in pain. Not too loud, but it might just be audible to not only her target, but anyone that happens to be nearby. Road Pig starts to fume at the much smaller Dreadnok. The giant's eyes start to dialate as he switches from his calm personality to his warbound personae, "You don't tell me what to do, you undastand?!" he takes an angry breath, "Only Zarana can tell me what to do.. now you done it, you brought out Road Pig!!" he huffs as veins are visably throbbing on his neck and forehead. He seems to be showing a considerable amount of control as he's not yet gone berseker and start drestroying the area and breaking Buzzer in two. He reminds himself that Zarana is counting on him to stay calm here and keep guard. Buzzer switches tacts. His voice gets calm and soothing. "Now, now, Donald. Be a good lad and calm down, now." Temera stumbles over Scarlett, sadly. She looks around and frowns just a little bit. Buzzer is near-deafened by the raging brute before him, and doesn't notice any sneaking martial artists nearby. Scarlett oofs as Temera stumbles over her. Well, there goes all chance at Stealth. She jumps to her feet, and hopes to get to the targets before they can shout.... But it has not really been her lucky day. Knowing her luck, they will scream loudly that someone is running at them, before she gets halfway there. The two unlucky targets spin around at the sound, their eyes widening at the sight of two unknown women within the perimeter. Temera hurries along beside Scarlett, trying to be quick and efficient even if stealth is blown. She gets ready to try and disable one of them in as quick a manner as possible. One of them points dumbly in surprise, while the other turns to run towards the base, reaching for her belt radio to call for help. Scarlett chases after the one going for the radio. Got to stop the wench before she puts out the trouble call... The pointing guard seems to remember his training, and goes for his pistol. Temera hurries towards the pointer, trying to go after him and g et a hit on him before he can call for something. Buzzer meanwhile is trying to talk down Road Pig, while Pig's player is on the phone. Scarlett tackles the running guard, knocking the radio out of their hand. She grapples with the guard, keeping a hand over the guard's mouth as much as possible, while also trying to use her other arm to knock the Guard out. Temera tries to be, well, brutally efficient, using whatever means she can to disable the pointer without wrecking his uniform. She tries to knock them out with a quick elbow to the head, so she can get the uniform peeled off. The guards go down like the fodder they are, and are disabled without drawing any more undue attention. Scarlett drags her guard into a conviently located alley, and strips the pool fodder down to skivvies and socks. Scar's guard's panties are covered in little Cobra sigils. Temera drags hers off as well, stripping him similarly, laughing and shaking her head at the panties. "That's just sad..." Buzzer is still trying to talk Road Pig down, while unbeknownst to him Joes are taking out Cobra guards mere blocks away. Road Pig seems to calm down a bit once Buzzer stops acting like he's far superior to the giant. However the gigantic man's eyes are still bloodshot and he's still fuming and his muscles all ripple as he's still in his berserker mode ready to take someone's head off with his nearly 300 lbs sledgehammer. But at least he's stopped yelling and he no longer seems to want to break Buzzer like a twig. Scarlett reaches into her belt pouch, and pulls out some rope, and hogties the guards. Scarlett then Gags them. If they die in the alley, while tragic, it is because Cobra has taken the town, and people are scared to interfere... that is what she tells herself. Scarlett then quickly dons the Guards Uniform, the nice blue, ultra-tight jumpsuit, with the black Cobra Symbol on the front, the Blue Helmet, and the Half-Mask that leaves only her eyes uncovered. Buzzer will call that a win. "Let's 'ead inside. Maybe we can find you some warm milk." He flashes a grin he thinks is charming. Scarlett looks at Temera, and says softly, "Now to see if these disguises work...." She moves off towards the Gates of the Base, after whispering, "If they don't let me in, get the hell out of here, and get word to the PIT." She walks off...